Broken Dreams
by Valerie09
Summary: Hello, my full name is Scarlett Rose. I'm an ordinary person with an ordinary life. Oh how I wished that was true. I'm not really ordinary, I mean only half. You see, my father is a cat that can take a form of a human. My mother, in the other hand, is human. I don't know how they met, but they fell in love with each other...(continue reading!)


**A/N: Hello guys ! This is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it ^_^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Hello, my full name is Scarlett Rose. I'm an ordinary person with an ordinary life. Oh how I wished that was true. I'm not really ordinary, I mean only half. You see, my father is a cat that can take a form of a human. My mother, in the other hand, is human. I don't know how they met, but they fell in love with each other. And they had me. Meaning I'm half a cat and half human. After I was brought to this world, they left me on somebody's porch outside of their front door. Leaving a note. And that someone is my aunt from my mother's side. She kindly picked me off from the basket, reading the note. That's how my life began.

The alarm clock made a beeping sound. I grumbled. Why cannot I sleep more? I sighed. I get off from my bed and walk to my bathroom. I took a ten minute shower and afterwards change into blue skinny jeans and a white plain long sleeves t-shirt. I put on black socks and black toms. I brush my long wavy chestnut hair and tied it up in a ponytail. I put my bangs to the right side and looked at my deep colored scarlet eyes in the mirror. My skin color a warm beige. I'm sort of short for a sixteen year old who is a 11th grader in high school. I grab my backpack and I jog downstairs. There was my aunt, setting my breakfast down on the table. My aunt has curly brown hair that reaches to her shoulders. Her eye color being an hazel.

"Good morning, dear."

"Morning, aunt." I sat on the chair and started eating quickly.

"Don't eat too fast, you might choke."

"But I'm going to be late for school." I finish eating the toast and eggs. Gulp my orange juice.

"Thank you, aunt. See you later." I jog to the door and locked it from outside.

Classes begins in 8:00 am. Right now it's 7:55 am. Gosh, I have to hurry up!

I made it in school on time, only a minute before class starts. I took the short cut. I have English for first period.

"Okay students! Let us begin from where we left off yesterday..." Mrs. Williams started passing out papers. Time has passed and next is second period. Science.

I was about to walk inside the classroom until someone grab my shoulders. I didn't need to look back who it was because I already know it's my best friend, Aaliyah. She has mid-back straight dark brown hair, her eyes are brown, her skin tone is lighter than mine and she's taller to me by a couple inches.

"Hey, Scarlett! Ready for science?" She smiled cheerfully.

"Yes, I am so ready that I can't express how I am feeling." I rolled my eyes.

We both sat on our seats, sitting together in the same table.

"Alright." Mr. Robinson clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention.

"I will pass back the test you took yesterday. If you do not like your grade, I recommend you to come after school and retake it." Mr. Robinson passed back the tests. I received mine and scored an B-. I'm fine with it. Aaliyah showed me her test and scored an A+. She had a big smile on her face. Science class is over for today and next is third period. Art. I actually like art. I love drawing.

"See you in fourth period! Bye-bye!" Aaliyah waved at me as she walks to her third period.

"See you." I waved back.

Our teacher, Ms. Sanchez, started passing out a blank sheet of paper to everyone.

"Okay! Draw whatever you like. As long it's appropriate." I drew a teddy bear with one button eye. Time has surely gone by fast.

"I'll collect your drawings on your way out." Ms. Sanchez collected all of the drawings. I walk to fourth period, History. I sat next to Aaliyah.

Ms. Evans told us to take out our textbooks, so we did. We took notes on the book. The bell rung after an hour or so. Aaliyah and I walk to our usual sitting place with a food plate on our hands. It was hamburgers today. I started eating mine and Aaliyah as well.

"Hey, I heard someone was going to announce some event during the last period." Aaliyah said, while sipping on her juice.

"Oh? What kind of event?" I asked.

"Don't know. But it seems like it'll be something fun!"

"Something fun...hmm." I wonder what is it?

Lunch is over and we went to our fifth period. Aaliyah and I have the same classes for fifth period and sixth period. We walk to fifth period, which was Spanish class.

Mr. Herman started writing on the board. Time has passed and finally it was sixth period. Thank goodness, I want to go home already. I saunter to Math class with Aaliyah. We sat on our seats.

Mrs. Clark started talking about math and such. The last five minutes of class, the principal spoke from the speakers.

"Hello students. I have a announcement to make. Starting today, tickets will be selling out for the carnival. On Friday, 8:10 am, we will be going to the carnival. If you would like to buy a ticket, it will be in the auditorium after school. Thank you and have a wonderful day."

Everyone started talking about it and ran out, I'm guessing they want to buy tickets?

"Hurry up, Scarlett! The tickets are going to be sold out!" Aaliyah pulled me out of the classroom and ran together outside.

"I-it doesn't really matter. I don't even want to go to the carnival." I said, not excited.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun! Trust me!"

We ran inside the auditorium. It was packed. A lot of students were here and there were big five lines.

"It's too late. They'll be sold out by the time the line ends. Let's just go-"

"No! It's never too late!" Aaliyah grab my hand and we went through the crowd. Aaliyah and I cut front in line, but the person behind us didn't notice. Must be because he's flirting with a girl.

"See? It turned out fine."

"I guess." I shrugged.

We're getting closer to the front. A lady that I guess works in the carnival, is giving out the tickets.

"That will be five dollars, please." The lady said.

We both give her five dollars, we received two tickets and two slips. We walked outside.

"Okay, since today is Wednesday, we just have to wait for two more days. Yay!"

I nodded.

I called my aunt on my cell phone. She answered.

"I'm out already. Pick us up, please."

"Okay. I will be there." My aunt hung up the phone.

While we waited, Aaliyah looked at me.

"What is it?" I asked, a little concern.

"Well um...I sort of...kinda...know about this carnival."

"Uh-huh. And?"

"If I tell you, you will still go to the carnival with me, right?"

"Yeah. Don't worry." Eager to know what's going on.

"Okay. A while ago, I was scrolling through scary myths, and I saw a picture of the carnival we're going. Called, 'The Mysterious Carnival.' And-"

"Why is it called, 'The Mysterious Carnival?'" I asked.

"Uh well-"

My aunt was already here, parked.

"Come on, girls! We don't have all day!"

"Ah, well. Just search it up, okay?" We both went inside the car.

"Hi, aunt."

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Rose." My aunt's last name is Rose, just like my mother's, since they're sisters.

"Hello everyone." My aunt gave a small smile.

"How was your day in school, girls?"

"Not good." I said.

"Awesome! There's a field trip on Friday, so excited! You're excited too, right Scarlett?" Aaliyah looked at me with a big smile.

I sighed. "Guess so. Yay..."

"Oh my. Such enthusiasm!" My aunt said, jokingly.

We were at Aaliyah's house, she got off the car and said good-bye to the two of us. I waved.

"So, what kind of field trip is this?"

"It's at a carnival."

"That sounds fun. What's the carnival called?"

"The Mysterious Carnival."

"Oh really, you know when you were young, you loved going to carnival. It was so cute when you were too shy to ask me to go the carnival." My aunt chuckled.

My aunt park her car. We got off and my aunt unlock the door and we went inside.

Hmm, I'll do my homework first then I'll search up that carnival. I got my folder and notebook from my backpack and began doing my homework. I finished. I was about to turn on my laptop, but my aunt called me from downstairs.

"Scarlett! Dinner is ready!"

I guess searching it up can wait. I walk downstairs and sat on my chair. I started eating. I finished.

"Thanks for the food. I'm going upstairs to get the slip for you to sign." I jog upstairs, grab the slip, and went downstairs again.

"Here you go." I give her the slip. She signed it.

"Thanks."

"It's time for you to go to sleep. Don't want you waking up late." I looked at the time. Oh, it is time to go to sleep.

"Alright. Goodnight." I kiss my aunt on the cheeks.

"Goodnight."

I saunter upstairs, feeling a bit sleepy. I change into my PJ's, took off the hair scrunchie, and got on my bed. My cat ears started to come out, making my human ears disappear, my cat tail appear and whiskers. They were the color of my hair color. My pupils slowly turning into a cat's one. Finally, I can stretch out. I yawned loudly. My aunt knows about me being half cat. Other than her, no one knows me being half cat. I can't tell Aaliyah about my secret. I'm afraid she might be afraid of me. I sighed. Hiding my half self is difficult. Thinking about this, I slept in a deep sleep.

It'a morning. I slowly open my eyes. Ugh. I lazily walk to the bathroom. Took a ten minute shower. Put on grey skinny jeans and short sleeve black shirt. Brush my hair and put it into a ponytail. Black socks and black toms. Ate breakfast, and was about to walk off to school until...

"Scarlett! Go back to your human form!" My aunt yelled.

I widen my eyes. I forgot! Turning back to my human form.

"Thanks aunt!" I walk off to school.

I sat on my seat. Taking notes on what the teacher wrote on the board. Time has passed. Second period next.

"Good morning, Scarlett! Did you search it up?"

"Morning. Oh um, no. I didn't have the time."

"That's okay! I'll just tell you during lunch." We both started talking on the way to second period. Time has gone by, that it was lunch time.

Aaliyah and I got our lunches and headed to our usual spot. We sat down.

"Alright. Where did I left off...oh yeah! The Mysterious Carnival. Once upon a time, there was a boy that lived in a carnival. He was all alone. So he decided to make creatures, but no one knows how he made them or what they're made out of. Every year, a girl appears where the boy lives. The boy was happy that he had accompany other than the creatures. But he was sad and angry that those girls was only interested cause of his looks. They said that he looked so...inhumanly and beautiful. The girls that appears in the carnival was locked up in rooms. No one knows what occurs in the rooms. The end."

"The end? So that's it?"

"Yup! Ah but don't worry! It's just a myth."

The bell rung. Aaliyah and I went to out last period. I wasn't paying attention to the teacher. I was thinking what Aaliyah told me. She did say it's a myth. Hm, maybe I'm just considering too much. The school bell rang. Everyone left and it was only me and Aaliyah.

"Hey, Scarlett. Let's go. Your aunt is waiting for us."

"Huh? Oh! Yeah." I got my stuff and we both walked out of the class.

"I'm excited for tomorrow! I think I might not be able to sleep."

"Ah really? I'm not that excited for tomorrow. But I am relieved that tomorrow is Friday. I'm tired." I yawned.

Aaliyah and I went inside my aunt's car. We said our hellos and later on byes. Already at home, I slowly walked inside and went upstairs. I sighed. I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap. I sure love sleeping. That's because I'm half cat so that should explain.

...Huh? I woke up. It's dark. Ugh, I slept more than I should have. I changed into my PJ's, went to the bathroom, and slept again. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

Beep, beep, beep. The usual routine, took a shower, put on black stockings, navy skirt that reached to my knees, tucked in my white t-shirt that had a black heart design and put on a grey sweater. I put on my black high top converse. I grab my backpack and went downstairs.

"Morning, aunt. I'm sorry, I don't have time for breakfast. See you later." I ran to the door.

"That's alright. Bye, Scarlett. Don't reveal your secret and have a safe trip."

I ran to school as fast as I can. 8:04 am. I can still make it in time. I saw students outside in the front gate. Okay, I'm not late. I search for Aaliyah. Where is she?

"Scarlett!" I jumped. I think I jumped too high. I hope no one saw me.

"I thought you weren't going to come! I don't like the thought of going alone and not having my best friend with me!"

"Sorry. I woke up late."

"Okay, it's 8:10 am. Everyone get in the bus." One of the teachers said.

People push and shove to get inside the bus. Luckily Aaliyah was first in line. We sat almost in the front of the seats. Going in the back is trouble. That's where usually the trouble and popular people are. Once everyone was inside, the bus driver started driving. I was sitting next to the window. I could take a nap but it's so noisy in here. We were getting closer to the carnival. I can see it from here.

"So excited! I want to eat candy. Cotton candy sounds good right now!" Aaliyah clap her hands excitedly.

"If you eat sweets, I think you're just going to get even more hyper." I replied.

Our destination is here. Everyone got off the bus and looked around.

"Get in with a group of four or at least be with a partner. We will meet here again in this spot exactly 11:30 pm. Do not get lost. I hope you enjoy yourselves." One of the teachers said.

We all went our separate ways. Aaliyah wanted to get a cotton candy. So we went. After we got cotton candy, we got on some rides. Like the merry-go-around and the Ferris wheel. I was too afraid to get on roller coasters. I had a great time. Finally, there was a show that begins around 11:00 pm. Aaliyah and I sat on the benches.

"I have to go use the restroom. I'll be back." I said.

"Alright. But hurry up! The show is about to start." Aaliyah replied, and I nod.

I went outside and looked around. Where's the restroom? It must be somewhere around here. I saw a sign that said, "restroom." Bingo. I open the door and went inside. Hm, it seems I'm the only one here. I guess everyone is watching the show. I finished my business here and walked back to the show. I walked the path I took before. But the surroundings looks different from before. Anxious. Where am I? The colors I have seen before has turned black and grey. Still walking; I heard a growl. Afraid, I searched around and hid behind a statue of a clown. I look what was ahead. There were two monstrous creatures, gathering around a girl.

"Oooh, I found something delicious to eat." One of the monsters said.

"No! It's mine to eat! I saw her first!" Another monster argue.

They both started fighting. I ran towards the girl and grasp her arm. We ran inside a dark room.

"Um. Are you okay? I don't know what's going on. Can you please me tell me how to get out here?" I ask.

Silence.

"H-hello?"

I heard her mumbling.

"You can never escape."

"Huh?" Confused.

"You can never leave." Those were her last words. She step away from me and disappear in the darkness.

"Wait! What are you saying?!" I ran towards to her and I hit my face on a mirror.

"Ow." I touch my forehead. I looked at my reflection. I sighed. I turn the other way around and there were mirrors everywhere.

"What the. Where am I?" I walk to a certain path. I think I'm lost. Where ever I walk, the surroundings look the same. I'm going no where. I slouch against the wall. I have to go back. It feels like it's been hours but actually I think it's only been ten minutes. But then again whatever this place is might have a different time. My parents and Aaliyah must be worried. I heard footsteps coming this way. Someone is here! I stood up.

"Hey! Do you know what's going on! More importantly, how can I go back-" I stop mid sentence. A person dress up in armor stopped walking when it saw me. It grab my arm tightly.

"Ow! Let go of me!" He started marching and of course I had to walk too.

I see light. Yes! I can get out of here. We were outside. It let go of my arm.

"Thanks. But you shouldn't grabbed my arm like that." I touch my arm. I think I have a bruise now. I heard a click. I fell in a dark hole. I panicked. For a split second the armor person evilly smiled. I-it tricked me! But I smiled back. The armor person made a somewhat confused face. Expecting me to scream. I turned into my cat form and landed gracefully on my feet. Serves you right. Do you think you might win with a simple trick like that? Well think again! Anyways more importantly, what's going on? I felt two people grab my arms and forcefully put me down on the ground. Making my hands go behind my back. W-what's going on?! I look up and there were two amor people standing by my sides. There's more than one? I looked around and widen my eyes when I saw what was in front of me.

A male ? Score! He can help me fight these weird people off!

"Hey! Help-" I stopped. I took a good look at the person. He was sitting on a huge chair, making him look like a king. He was wearing a red hoodie and black jeans with black boots. His messy midnight hair almost covering his right eye. But the most astonishing thing is his snowy white pale skin and his odd eye colors. His left eye was a light blue and his right eye was white. He has his elbow on the handle of the chair, and the palm of his hand on his cheek. Looking bored. Until he noticed my form. Crap! I forgot to turn back to my human form!

"How unusual." His deep voice send my spine a shiver. He got off his chair and saunter towards me. Every step he took towards me, I tried to back away, but it was no use with these armor people holding me. When he was in front of me, he took my chin and made me look up to meet his eyes. I put on an angry face.

"A cat, huh? This is my first time meeting a girl who can take a form of a cat. Very impressive...but one thing is missing." He lets go of my chin.

"You don't have any appeal."

I grip on my hands and made my nails grow sharply. With all my strength, I pushed the people that were holding me and scratch the guy's face. I hissed at him.

"Don't tell me what I know already!"

He was on he ground, covering his cheek. He chuckled. Huh? What's he laughing about?

"How impressive! Daring to touch me!" He got up and the wound I just made was healing quickly. W-what? Impossible!

"Tch! I'm no weakling human."

He's not human? Well I noticed he was different, but not different different.

"What do you mean you're not human?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I shall show you." He slightly open his mouth and fangs started to pop out. What'a going on? Maybe when I fell and I hit my head? No, I know I landed on my feet! Then...

"Y-you're a-"

"A vampire. Yes." He smirked.

"Now here are my rules." He said.

"You belong to me. I am your owner."

I looked at him as if he was insane.

"Excuse me? Own me? As if that will happen."

He quickly was in front of my face. His face really close to mine. I step back.

"It already happened. Unless you want to be my slave."

"What's the difference?!" I yelled.

"The difference is if you're my pet, you will be fed properly and sleep well. Be my slave, you might not be able to sleep and will not eat for two to three days."

"Hmm...I pick...none of the above!"

He took a hold of my throat. I started to scratch him with my nails. Not making any difference.

"Too bad. It's not your choice either way. You're my pet from now on. And you will do as I say. Comprehend?" I nodded and he let go of my throat. I fell to the ground and I started to choke. Exhaling and inhaling.

"I apologize. Didn't mean to hurt you." He smiled.

I hissed at him. He bent down to the ground.

"By the way, what's your name?"

"It's none of your concern." I chocked out.

"Trust me, it is my concern. I'm your master and you have to obey my orders. Or would you rather be punished?" He asked.

I don't have a choice. I sighed.

"Scarlett." I whisper.

"Scarlett what?"

"Scarlett Rose."

"Such a pretty name. Too bad I'm going to call you kitty." I grip my hands.

"You shall address me as, 'master.' Nothing else."

Someone barged in.

"Lysander Grayson!" Lysander Grayson? The guy who supposedly owns me is named Lysander? What a nice name, his name doesn't fit his personality though. And didn't that man came in from a door? I didn't notice it was there, if I knew I had a chance of escaping.

"What is it? Can you not see I'm busy right now?" He growled.

"M-my a-apologies, sir. But it's urgent!"

"Since you came in barging in my business, it seems it is urgent. I shall take a look. Lead me to it."

"Of course, sir." The man bowed.

They were walking to the door. I just sat there, blankly staring at them.

"Come along, kitty. Apparently I have to take care of some issues." He clap his hands, thinking I'll listen to him.

I shook my head. Crossing my arms.

"Doing the hard way? Hmph. Fine, I shall give you a punishment."

My cat ears went straight up. I can't imagine what he might do to me! I quickly stood up and ran to the "sadistic" side. For now on I'm going to call him that in my mind.

"Good kitty." He pat my head. I grunted.

We began walking towards where ever this problem was. It was pretty dark. Until the man turned on the lights. Where ever we are, there were dorms. I heard screaming from girls. Huh? Girls? Girls were screaming the sadistic name.

"Lysander! Please suck out my blood!" One of the girls said.

I made a confused expression. She wants him to suck out her blood? I think I heard her wrong. We walked to the end of the hall, and turned right. The man opened one of the dorms, and we entered. It's dark in here. Luckily I can see well since I'm in my cat form. The man turn on the lights. There was a girl sitting on the ground. Her features were gorgeous. She has long curly black hair, and her eye color of a turquoise. Her skin was lighter than mine.

When she saw the sadistic, her eyes lit up. She ran towards the sadistic and embrace him. Eh?

"I missed you so much, Lysander!" She giggled.

Was she the issue the man was talking about?

"Ah, yes. I missed you as well." He hugged her back.

"Irina, I'd like to introduce you to my cat, Scarlett." The sadistic let go of the girl and stand next to me, holding my shoulders.

"It is a pleasure meeting you, Scarlett." The girl bowed.

"Y-yeah, nice to meet you too."

"Now that introductions are over, we shall take our leave. See you later, Irina." The sadistic hugged the girl once again, and then took a hold of my hand and left the dorm.

"Farewell, Prince." She waved. Prince? Him? No way. If he is one, he must be a terrible one.

I turned around and waved. She threw me a dirty look. Huh? Did I do something wrong?

The sadistic threw me inside a room.

"This is your room. If you dare to leave this room, I won't have a second thought to punish you."

He slam the door. What's wrong with him? Whatever, none of my concern anyway. I looked around the room. There was a queen size bed. Clothes in the closet. And a huge bathroom. I walk inside the closet. How does he know my clothing size? Weirdo. As if he expected me to be here. I was getting tired. My eyes were starting to get droopy. I guess I can take a nap for a while. I lay down on my face and turn back to my human form. Being a cat is tiresome. I close my eyes and fell asleep.

"Hey, kitty. Wake up." Someone shook me gently. I yawned.

"Aunt, please leave me alone. I'm sleepy." I roll over in my blanket.

Hm, my aunt doesn't call me kitty. The only person who calls me kitty... I open one of my eyes, of course the sadistic. Ugh, I'm not home.

"Come on, kitty. It's dinner time." The sadistic stood up and walk to the door, waiting for me.

"You do know I'm not just a cat, I'm half human too." I scratch my head. Just realizing I was in my human form.

"Yes, I know. I noticed when I smelled you. But you're still my kitty." He smiled.

I would love to scratch his face again. But he doesn't get wounded. I stood up and walk to his side. We walk downstairs and went to the kitchen. The kitchen was pretty and big. I sat on one of the chairs.

"No, you do not sit there. Bad kitty! You sit on the floor!" The sadistic carried me like a cat and put me on the floor next to where he was sitting. I refrain myself from punching him in the face.

"Turn in your kitty form." He whispered.

"Why should I?"

"Fine then. Stay in your human form. You look ridiculous sitting on the floor like that." He cross his arms.

"That's because you forced me to sit on the floor!" I angrily yell.

"Shh! Do you want me to punish you?" He threaten me.

I angrily stared at him. I turn in my cat form.

"Good kitty." He pat my head. I tried to scratch his hand, but he put his hand away in time for dinner.

A maid came in and brought in a bottle with liquid. I couldn't see what was the liquid since I'm sitting on the ground. She also brought in cat food and water. He's seriously treating me like a cat! I mean I don't mind eating cat food, it's delicious, but I'd rather eat it on the table! She settle the bottle on the table for the sadistic.

"Here you go." The sadistic settle down cat food in a bowl and a water bowl. I look at it.

"Seriously?"

"What? You are half cat, you shouldn't mind eating this." He started pouring red liquid in his glass of cup.

"Is that what I think it is?" I pointed at the glass of cup.

"Yes, it's blood." He gulped his drink. I stared at him while eating my food.

"It's impolite to stare. Have some manners. Or is it because I was drinking blood? What, you're afraid of me?" He looked down on me.

"Hm? Oh, my bad. I just never seen someone drink blood that's all. Afraid of you? Don't make me laugh." I drank some of my water.

He looked at me surprisingly.

"So you're not afraid of me?"

"Nope."

The sadistic smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"Nothing really. I can smile as much as I can."

"Okay then. You're just going to look like a weirdo all the time if you keep smiling like that. Not that you don't look like a weirdo already." I laughed.

"Do not insult me like that! Go to your room!" He shouted.

"Great! Now I don't need to see you!" I ran upstairs to the room.

I slam the door the shut. Ugh, I'm exhausted. I took off my clothes to pajamas. I jump on the bed and lay down. I turn into my human form. Finally, some rest. I look up at the ceiling. I have to escape somehow. I need to go home. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
